The purpose of this work is to investigate and develop an electrochemical detector that has the ability to do fast voltammetric scans for conventional HPLC. The primary goal of this work is to build a prototype detector that can scan potential, much like a photodiode array LC detector that scans wavelength during the course of a chromatographic run. Traditionally the chromatographer had to rely on retention time to identify a compound. With the advent of the photodiode array, the user is assured that coelution of other compounds with similar retention times will not occur. An electrochemical detector that can scan potential will aid the scientist primarily in method development; allowing the scientist to know the optimum potential to apply for the maximum sensitivity and to know if other compounds are coeluting from the HPLC system. No commercial electrochemical detector currently has this ability. A system that has fast scanning capability and an electrode system to support it are the goals of this proposal.